The present invention relates to a resin molding decorative member which may be used as various kinds of decorative panels, such as rear finisher for an automotive vehicle.
In automotive vehicles, a rear panel mounted between tail lamp units on a rear side of a vehicle body is concealed by a rear finisher so that the outer appearence of the vehicle is improved. Describing further in connection with FIGS. 1 to 4, there are shown a vehicle main body 1, a pair of tail lamp units 2, a rear finisher 3 which conceals a rear panel 4 for decorative purpose. This rear finisher 3 has brackets 5 attached to projected tongues 3a integrally formed on the back surface thereof by numerous sets of bolt and nut 6, and this subassembly is fixedly secured to the rear panel 4 via the brackets 5 by means of numerous sets of bolt and nut 7. Also illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are a tunk lid 8, a trunk floor 9 and a rear bumper 10.
This rear finisher 3 is formed by injection molding from a suitable transparent or coloured transparent resin, such as acrylic resin or polycarbonate resin, and has a back surface formed with a serration with projected tops or streaks extending transversely. This back surface is painted and as a result, these streaks 11 appear within the front surface.
However, this conventional construction of the finisher does not permit more than a single pattern to appear within the front surface, for example a pattern consisting of transversely extending parallel streaks as shown in FIG. 4. When it is desired to differentiate vehicles of the same model in terms of various types, what is allowed to do is to change the colour of paint to be applied on the back surface of the rear finisher 3; however this fails to make as great a change as expected. Thus, if another pattern is required, another finisher with another desired pattern must be prepared, causing a cost increase.
One conventional painting method is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 58-96541.